Sztuka Jacoba Emory'ego
Historie o duchach? Nie mamy tutaj niczego w tym rodzaju. Mamy za to historię Jacoba, i tyle mogę Ci powiedzieć. Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć...? Cóż, nie powinienem Ci mówić, ale w porządku, tylko nie przerywaj. Nie mam do tego cierpliwości. Jakby tu opisać Jacoba Emory'ego... Cóż, zapewne możnaby powiedzieć, że reprezentował typ człowieka, którego zazwyczaj się nie zauważa. Nie żeby był złym dzieciakiem, w żadnym wypadku! Wielu ludzi w tym mieście postrzegało go jako najbardziej odpowiedzialną osobę, jeśli chodzi o prace dorywcze, jednak Jacob nie osiągnął mistrzostwa w żadnej z dziedzin. Był, jak to mówią "niezły we wszystkim, genialny — w niczym". Największą odpowiedzialnością za taki stan rzeczy należałoby obarczyć jego brak silnej woli. Pobieżnie interesował się chyba wszystkim co mogło mu zaoferować to miasto: samochodami, radiem, prowadzeniem sklepu, co tylko sobie wymyślisz, ale przy niczym nie pozostał na dłużej. Jego przyjaciele i współpracownicy wypytywali go o przyczynę, ale zbywał wszystkich tą samą, oględną ripostą: "To po prostu było dla mnie za mało". Jak łatwo się domyśleć, jakichkolwiek przyjaciół by nie miał, musieli oni być albo bardzo cierpliwi, albo nie poruszać tego tematu. Co było zapewne nie do uniknięcia — Jacob zdecydował się na opuszczenie granic miasta. Nie pamiętam, dokąd się udał, ale myślę, że Gertrude — z tej ulicy, tylko trochę dalej — pamiętała zanim zmarła... Musiałbyś spytać kogoś innego jeśli naszłaby Cię ciekawość. Jakby nie było, nikt nie próbował go powstrzymywać. Wszyscy myśleli, że taka mała wycieczka upuści z niego trochę tej ambicji, albo przeciwnie — pozwoli ją nakarmić wystarczająco, by nie była już problemem. Do diabła, nawet urządziliśmy dla niego przyjęcie pożegnalne, i to było bardzo miłe ze strony wszystkich. Tak czy siak, nie było go... z sześć, może siedem lat? Nie pamiętam. O to też musiałbyś zapytać kogoś innego... W każdym razie, w końcu wrócił i nie do przeoczenia było to, jak bardzo się zmienił. Był sympatyczny, pełen energii, serdeczności, uśmiechnięty... I już niedługo mieliśmy się dowiedzieć, dlaczego. Pokazał nam pamiątkę, którą przywiózł do miasta — gładki, czarny patyk długości ołówka, ale o fakturze kredy. Wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się czemu u licha taka prosta rzecz miałaby napawać go taką radością, dopóki nie urządził dla nas kameralnego pokazu. Wziął kawałek papieru i ten... patyk — Boże, na pewno istnieje lepsze słowo na określenie tej rzeczy — i tym patykiem narysował... mniej więcej, koło. Od razu upadło i zatrzymało się na granicy brzegu kartki, zupełnie jak kamień. Nie opuściło papieru, za to poruszało się w jego granicach, zupełnie jak obraz rzucany przez projektor na ekran. Synu, ja wiem jak to brzmi — jak gadanie wariata. Jeżeli czujesz, że będziesz do tego podchodził sceptycznie, możesz od razu zostawić starego człowieka z jego szaleństwem, ale JA WIEM CO WIDZIAŁEM, mimo że ludzie robią wszystko, by sprawa ucichła; widziałem jak narysowany przez niego kamień spadał. Jacob nawet puścił papier między nami, a kiedy podawaliśmy go sobie, kamień turlał się w różne strony, gdy tylko kartka była przechylana. Nikt z nas nie miał słów, by opisać to, co widzieliśmy. Z resztą — co tu mówić? On za to kontynuował swój pokaz, rysując rozliczne postacie paradujące, grające, robiące wszystko od walki między sobą do budowania perfekcyjnych ludzkich piramid, a my wszyscy nie mogliśmy się nadziwić wspaniałości tego, co dane nam było zobaczyć. To była dla niego wystarczająca zgoda. Oznajmił, że planuje rozpocząć występy aby opłacić sobie mieszkanie i jedzenie, występy na których rysowałby co tylko publika by zachciała. Omawialiśmy to dość długo, ale w końcu przekonał nas, że wszystko będzie bezpieczne, jego rysunki — etyczne, a działalność — unikalna i lukratywna. Co więcej, obiecał, że nikt oprócz mieszkańców miasta nie dowie się o pokazach. Biedny Jacob. Gdybym nie był tak zaaferowany, może dostrzegłbym pewne rzeczy już wtedy, już tam. Może mógłbym uratować tego żałosnego sukinsyna, wystarczyłoby przełamać TĘ potworną rzecz na pół. Ale byłem młodszy, my wszyscy byliśmy, i nie widzieliśmy problemu w tym, że zachęcamy go do podzielenia się tym, co przed chwilą zobaczyliśmy sami, z całą resztą mieszkańców. Warto dodać, że nie Jacob miał żadnych poważnych koneksji w radiu czy telewizji, pamiętaj, a internet nie pojawił się jeszcze przez następnych dziesięć lat, więc jedyne, co mogli zrobić ludzie o bardzo skromnym budżecie, to reklamowanie wydarzenia ulotkami. Ulotki mogą dla Ciebie nic nie znaczyć, panie miastowy, ale w małym mieście wszyscy zwrócą na nie uwagę, zwłaszcza że Jacob postarał się, umieszczając na nich małe postacie, które robiły wszystko, począwszy od skakania, żeby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę ludzi. Jego pierwszy pokaz przyciągnął na pewno z sześćdziesiąt osób, a prawdopodobnie jeszcze więcej A jego pokazy... były fantastyczne. Ktoś z publiczności podawał pomysł sceny ze sztuki czy komediowego skeczu, a dłoń Jacoba z gracją łabędzia przemieszczała się po białej ścianie. Nie pokazał pełni swoich możliwości podczas pierwszego pokazu z kamieniem, to na pewno. Jego ilustracje były wyjątkowo dokładne, mógł nakreślić wyjątkową postać ludzką w kilka minut. Kiedy teraz o tym pomyślę, nie pamiętam żeby jakakolwiek z rzeczy, które narysował, zajęła więcej niż dziesięć minut roboty. Wszystkie były perfekcyjnie wykonane — mogłeś zobaczyć nie tylko rycerza atakującego zamek, narysowałby on również wnętrze pałacu, w przekroju zupełnie jak ciasto weselne, warstwa po warstwie mógłbyś zobaczyć jak rycerz omiata wzrokiem ściany, szturmem przechodzi przez kolejne poziomy do lochu, walczy, wynosząc księżniczkę, i daje susa z parapetu pałacowego okna wprost na grzbiet swojego konia — wszystko to w kompletnej ciszy. Nie jest to realistyczne, o nie, ale to decydowało o atrakcyjności rozrywki — nikt z nas nie przychodził tam by zobaczyć coś prawdziwego. Kiedy scena lub skecz były skończone, albo postacie musiały opuścić ściany, albo Jacob musiał pokryć je białą farbą. To było pod pewnym względem dobre — dawało pokazom ograniczenie czasowe, tak że gdy wszystkie cztery ściany były już wykorzystane, wszyscy wiedzieli, że przedstawienie można wznowić najwcześniej wtedy, gdy farba wyschnie. W międzyczasie Jake zmieniał się, i to w negatywnym sensie. Już wspominałem, że od czasu powrotu wydawał się niesamowicie naładowany energią. Cóż, ta energia, żywotność czy ferwor, jakbyś tego nie nazywał, nigdy go nie opuściła. Nawet na chwilę. Co więcej, zdawała się w nim narastać, a on jakoś za bardzo cieszył się z tego stanu rzeczy. Jego oczy coraz bardziej zaczynały przypominać szparki, spał coraz mniej, jego teorie i wypowiedzi były coraz bardziej radykalne i bezkompromisowe, i mimo że nigdy nie było z nim łatwo wytrzymać, ludzie stawali się coraz bardziej nerwowi w jego obecności. Minął miesiąc albo dwa, a publiczność pokazów Jacoba rozrosła się jak pożar w lesie. Prawie wszyscy w mieście płacili by tylko zobaczyć jego dzieła w akcji, a on musiał wynająć większe i większe pomieszczenia, żeby tylko pomieścić tych wszystkich ludzi. Teraz już nie robił przerwy po tym, jak jedna scena była ukończona — od razu przechodził do następnej, zamalowywał na bieżąco niepotrzebne fragmenty, czasami udawało mu się uzyskać efekt mieszania się i przenikania scen, co publiczność uwielbiała. Same postacie stawały się coraz bardziej dzikie i przerażające, potwory były dziwniejsze i bardziej wyrafinowane, rycerze walczyli coraz bardziej cudacznymi rodzajami broni, a to wszystko by zadowolić publiczność. Jacob stawał się coraz bardziej pobłażliwy, coraz częściej szukał uciech, jak się domyślaliśmy, przez pieniądze. Stał się pijakiem i bawidamkiem, co jednak nijak nie zmniejszyło jego wewnętrznej energii. Niektóre z jego kobiet twierdziły, że budziły się w nocy i widziały jak skrobie tym patykiem po kartce w szkicowniku, z twarzą wykrzywioną grymasem; podczas gdy większość z nich wychodziła z założenia, że rysował je nago, istnieją plotki, że jedna czy dwie rzeczywiście uchwyciły wzrokiem to, co rysował. Te kilka anonimowych kobiet najpewniej zaprzeczyło, jakoby to co zobaczyły było chociażby podobne do aktów kobiecych, ale żadna z nich, kimkolwiek by nie były, nie powiedziała co kryło się na kartkach szkicownika. Nawet nie próbuj szukać tych ulotek czy szkicowników, to teraz bez sensu, wszystkie z nich zniknęły. Trochę zmieniłem wątek... Chodzi o to, że on zaczął się upijać, i to jest ważne dla tej historii, ponieważ to właśnie picie było ostatnim gwoździem do jego trumny. W noc jednego z jego występów, gdy tylko wkroczył na scenę wśród okrzyków radości tłumu, od razu było widać, że jest pijany w sztok. Byłem w pierwszym rzędzie i mogłem wyczuć od niego burbon z odległości trzech metrów. Przedstawienie się zaczęło, wykonał wszystkie rysunki, o które prosiła publiczność, gdy w końcu ktoś z publiczności poprosił, by narysował samego siebie. Wszyscy przyklasnęli temu pomysłowi, pomyślałem że wszyscy pewnie zastanawiali się co jego dzieła myślą o nim samym, a Jake w końcu się zgodził. Gdy tylko wykonał ostatnią kreskę łączącą dwie linie na jego kurtce, każda postać narysowana na sterylnie białej ścianie zatrzymała się w tym, co robiła i zwróciła swój wzrok na świeżo wykonaną ilustrację. Kochankowie przestali się całować, klauni — śmiać, roboty zarzuciły walkę z piratami. Wszyscy zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na rysunkowego Jacoba. Tłum zamarł natychmiast. Pamiętam twarz Jacoba w tym momencie, kredowobiałą, pełną nagłego zrozumienia i przerażenia swoim błędem, rozpaczliwie szukającą puszek białej farby — dokładnie tych, których tego dnia zapomniał przygotować przed przedstawieniem. A wszyscy inni? Oni patrzyli na narysowanego Jacoba. Tamten Jacob sięgnął do kieszeni swojej kurtki, wyciągnął z niej swój własny czarny patyk i — podczas gdy my wszyscy patrzyliśmy — narysował drzwi. Popchnął je od swojej strony, a te otworzyły się, pozwalając mu wkroczyć na scenę. Reszta była piekielnym widowiskiem. Ludzie krzyczeli i uciekali do wyjść, zupełnie jak postacie stworzone przez Jacoba, zarówno te widoczne na ścianie jak i te wcześniej przykryte farbą biegły do swojego własnego wyjścia, rzucając ciastami, strzelając z pistoletów laserowych, plując ogniem, trucizną i czym jeszcze to tylko możliwe. Byłem wystarczająco blisko wyjścia by uciec, spojrzałem za siebie tylko jeden, jedyny raz. Ten widok będzie prześladował mnie już zawsze. Jacob Emory krzyczał i kopał powietrze, gdy jego stwory przeciągały go przez drzwi, które narysowała jego kopia. Sala, oczywiście, spłonęła doszczętnie, ale nadal nie mam pojęcia jak wiele postaci wydostało się, co stało się z narysowanym Emory'm, jak wiele osób umarło. Ogień sprowadził tutaj strażaków zarówno z najbliższych miast, jak i z tych położonych nawet sto mil stąd. Za strażakami przybyła policja, a za nią — rząd, który w końcu uciszył całą sprawę. Zebrali ulotki i wszystkie rzeczy, które wyszły spod ręki Jacoba Emory'ego, a na ludziach wymogli milczenie... milczenie — albo śmierć. Winę za pożar zrzucono na papieros w śmietniku, tlący się podczas meczu koszykówki. My wszyscy po prostu żyliśmy dalej. Jakby Jacob nigdy nie istniał. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, uświadamiam sobie wszystko. Jacob nie był twórcą ILUSTRACJI. Ilustracje nie ruszają się, a już szczególnie nie grają, ani nie atakują — są zwyczajnymi obrazami, które widzą ludzie, cieniami, którym nadano formę realnych rzeczy. Jacob tworzył prawdziwe, myślące stworzenia w jakimś alternatywnym świecie, używając mocy, która nigdy nie powinna była wpaść w ręce śmiertelnika. On upajał się tą mocą. Kara, jaka go spotkała, prawdopodobnie była zasłużona. Przez przypadek jednak rządowi nie udały się dwie rzeczy. Wspaniale poradzili sobie z uciszaniem wszystkich, ale ślad pozostał. Ruiny nadal tam są, wiesz? Ruiny sali. Podobno mają ją odbudować, i to już niedługo, a to zetrze jedyny widzialny ślad zdarzenia. Raz tam byłem, wiesz, tylko raz. Pośród gruzów, pokryte pyłem, COŚ było. Przyjrzałem się lepiej — to była dłoń Jacoba Emory, to była jego dłoń na ścianie. Zupełnie taka jak trzy lata wcześniej, spocona i okrutnie powykrzywiana, pamiętam, tyle że teraz trzęsła się i drżała, jakby ciało, do którego powinna być przytwierdzona nadal trawiły płomienie. To był błąd numer jeden. Błędem numer dwa były wytwory Jacoba. Tak jak powiedziałem, nie wiem jak wiele z nich wydostało się, ani jak wiele zostało schwytanych przez agentów rządowych, więc powiem tylko jedno: te łąki z wysoką trawą na obrzeżach miasta? Nie idź tam. Nigdy. Pytałeś o białe postacie, które widziałeś nocą, prawda? To miasto nie ma historii o duchach. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania